galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nitha Sythe
Nitha is an average height high elf with pale skin, long whitehair, yellow eyes, and a penetrating stare. She is kind but firm. Current Nitha is crusading, as most young Sythe do, though she has done so longer than usual. History Nitha, like all of the Sythe legacy, was trained at a young age to learn to combat the ever-present threat of the undead. As is common with most Sythe, Nitha left home at a young age and has been crusading every since. While most Syth tend to return earlier, Nitha has continued to hunt and destroy the undead, even though she is long past her prime. Relationships Nitha rarely makes lasting friends. She knows that one day she will return to Aeonil to help train new generations of hunters, and settle down with a family. She lost her mother and father during the Age of Darkness just after she was born. Character Sheet High Elf Ranger (Corpse Hunter/Divine Tracker; Variant Cleric of Volenrath) 15 Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int +13; Senses Low-light vision; Perception +22 Defense AC 36 (12 + 10 armor + 8 dex + 5 deflection + 1 insight) HP 189 (14d10 + 56) Fort '+17, '''Ref '+22, Will +16 (+2 vs undead, swordtouched) Offense '''Speed 30' Melee '(attacks with weapon include crocks and obedience) *'Staiufrin +31/+26/+21 (1d6 + 14; 15-20/x2) **'Vs Undead' +42/+37/+32 (1d6 + 2d6 + 25; 13-20x2) Spell List 'CL: 13 - 5/3/3/1 *'1st alarm, blend, detect undead, hide from undead *'2nd' acute senses, halt undead, hunter's eye *'3rd 'speak with dead, life bubble x2 *'4th searing light, searing light'' Statistics '''Str '''12, Dex 24 (28), Con 14, Int 15, Wis 17 (21), Cha 19 'Base Atk '+16/+11/+6; CMB +15; '''CMD 39 Feats '''Amateur Swashbuckler (Parry & Riposte), Critical Focus, Eerie Sense, Deific Obedience (Volenrath), Domain (Repose), Endurance, Favored Defense (Undead), Great Fortitude, Greater Blind-Fight, Improved Critical (Shortsword), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Signature Deed (Parry & Riposte), Slashing Grace (Shortsword), Slayer's Knack (Undead), Quick Draw, Variant Channeling, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Shortsword) '''Skills '''Climb +20, Heal +23, Indtimidate +23, Knowledge (Geography) +20, Knowledge (Nature) +20, Knowledge (Religion) +20, Perception +22, Stealth +27, Survival +23, Swim +19 '''Languages Avalondi, Kaelithican, Minotaur, Xin SQ Ranger Abilities Favored Enemy (Undead: +8), Favored Terrain (Underground +4, Urban +4, Forest +2), Blessings, Disrupt Control (2/day, DC 21, 1d6 Cha dmg), Graveyard Stride, Incorporeal Armament (6 rds/day), Evasion, Quarry, Camouflage Blessings (9/day) *'Healing' Powerful Healer, Fast Healing *'Repose' Gentle Rest, Back to the Grave Cleric *'Domain (Souls)': Touch the Spirit World (8/day), Ward Against Death (15 rds) *'Channel Energy' 5d6 5/day Crocks (6) +1 Dex, base AC 12, good with edged weapons +2, +1 hp/level, faster, +2 vs undead Alternate Racial Trait Swordtouched Traits Sythe Study, Hardened Pressence Gear *'Head' *'Headband '''Headband of inspired wisdom +4 *'Eyes''' *'Shoulders' Cloak of resistance +4 *'Neck' Amulet of natural armor +2 *'Chest' *'Body' *'Armor' Elven-craft elven chain +4 *'Belt' Belt of incredible dexterity +4 *'Wrists' *'Hands' *'Ring 1' Ring of protection +5 *'Ring 2' *'Feet' Boots of Speed Weapons *Staiufrin:' '+3 keen undead-bane mithral elven-made short sword (+1 dmg, -20% weight, +2 enhancement att) *+5 shock returning handaxe Other Gear *Rusted Pink Prism Ioun Stone Coins *Gold: 102,040 *Silver: 7 Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters